


Spaceship

by EveHypo555



Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Anal Sex, M/M, Outer Space, Switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveHypo555/pseuds/EveHypo555
Summary: Outer space, but make it MewGulf.Inspired by the AstroMewt and KanAlien artwork by Moomin https://twitter.com/Chwengie
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 13
Kudos: 76





	1. The Garden Planet

"Don't forget, sir, the gravity is a little different on this planet." 

Captain Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat nods at the pilot and takes his first step off the space shuttle. The difference is subtle, like wearing heavy shoes or ankle weights. A slightly stronger force than back on Earth. He looks around at the alien landscape, at the strange trees and the crystalline structures of the intergalactic base. He's seen it all in textbooks and documentaries, but finally he's made it to Rigel-956, or La'am Ria, as the natives call it. 

"So, it's true," says his lieutenant, taking in a large breath of air. "It really does smell like flowers here."

Mew inhales deeply and sighs. "La'am Ria, the Garden Planet." He looks back at the rest of his crew. "Alright, let's take a few hours to settle in, then meet up in the dining hall at 19:00."

The Rian dormitories are nicer than the ones on Earth. Mew touches the carved crystal walls of his room, causing the lights to change in brightness. The bed is softer than what he's used to. It and the other furniture seem to be made from the teal-colored bark of the trees he saw earlier. Funny how something like the color of wood can make you homesick. 

The door to his room opens and a young Rian man steps inside. He jumps when he notices Mew on the bed. "Ma'ar niet!" He gasps and covers his mouth. Mew knows enough of the Pada'ar language to recognize curse words. The young man bows. "I'm so sorry, I thought you hadn't arrived yet, Captain Suppasit." His English is soft and lilting. 

Mew sits up. It's a little harder with the increased gravity. "It's alright," he responds back in English. "Did you need something?" 

The young man shakes his head, causing his antennae to sway back and forth. The fluffy receptors at the ends are each a different color, one pink and one baby blue. Mew's never seen a Rian with two tones before. 

The young man's eyes widen as if he's just remembered something, and he makes Wai. "Sawadee-khrab, Captain," he says in Thai. "I can't believe I forgot that you are of Thailand." 

Mew laughs and returns the gesture. How heartwarming it is to be reminded of home. "Sawadee-khrab. It's no trouble. The Earth Space Program consists of many countries, so I'm used to speaking English with my team." 

"Oh, but I enjoy speaking your language," he says, stepping closer to the bed. "I was so happy to hear that one of the humans is from Thailand. I hoped..." He closes his mouth and looks away. The receptors on his antennae darken in color. 

Mew doesn't know how to respond. Part of him is too distracted by the young man's features- his inquisitive eyes, his rounded cheeks, and his chestnut shaped lips. Is he really that beautiful, or has he been in a spaceship with the same ten people for too long? He clears his throat. "Was there something you needed?"

The young man nods in an exaggerated kind of way that Mew can't help but find endearing. The bobbing of his receptors adds a particular cuteness to it. "I meant to leave this for you before you arrived." He holds out a small card. Mew admires the delicate Thai script written inside. 

_Welcome, traveler, to La'am Ria. As we say in the country of Pada'ar, "May this be home to you."_

"That's very kind." Mew smiles at the young man and gives Wai to thank him. 

His expression is unreadable. "I should go. I'm sorry for intruding." He bows and makes for the door. 

"Wait-"

"Until we should meet again." His eyes soften for just a moment before he leaves. 

Mew falls back onto his pillows and takes a deep breath. What a strange encounter. It felt more like a dream. He looks down at the card, at the beautiful handwriting by the beautiful young man. Great. His first hour on another planet and he's already fallen for someone. Maybe three months in a spaceship really is too long. 

__________________________

"Get a load of that," says Lieutenant Kemi. She points at the dining hall ceiling. 

Mew's mouth falls open as he glances up. "Huh, it's like the great hall in Harry Potter." 

"You're such a dork, Captain." 

A Rian staff member greets them with a smile. "Good evening, travelers. May this be home to you. I am Drithi." 

He and Mew press their palms together to perform the Rian equivalent of a handshake. "Thank you, Drithi. I'm Captain Mew Suppasit of Thailand. This is Lieutenant Oluwakemi Adewumi of Nigeria."

"Just call me Kemi," she corrects, pressing her palm to Drithi's. 

"The rest of your team is already inside with the Rian scientists." He ushers them to their table. "I believe you all met this afternoon. Oh, but I don't think you've had a chance to meet our Chief Translator, Kana'awut." He motions towards a figure near the head of the table. Mew's heart skips as he sees the young man has one pink receptor and one blue. 

Mew smiles and greets him with Wai. "Hello again."

Kana'awut's eyes widen and his receptors deepen in color for a second. Drithi and the Rian scientists all pause and look in Mew's direction. Did he do something to offend them? A few of the scientists look away while some chuckle behind their hands. Kana'awut's expression is unreadable as he returns the greeting. 

"Seriously?" Kemi whispers to him. "We just got here and you already found a boyfriend?" 

"Shush."

"He's cute."

"Knock it off." 

She laughs and pulls him into the empty seat next to the Chief Translator. "Hello, there. I'm Kemi and it seems you've already met Mew…" she holds out her hand to touch palms. "How do I say your name again?" 

He smiles and presses his hand to hers. "Kana'awut. But feel free to call me by the Earth name Gulf." 

"Ah, an English word," she notes. "But not an English name. Captain, don't your people use English words as nicknames?"

Mew chokes on his water. "Oh, uh, yes. Sometimes." He avoids looking at him.

"I admit, I took inspiration from Thailand when choosing my Earth name." Gulf's voice is soft, almost shy. It tugs at something in Mew's chest. Nalak nalak. _So cute._

Kemi sits across from them and there's a glint in her eyes that Mew recognizes. It's the same glint from their space academy days when they would sneak into the kitchens and steal astronaut ice cream. "Are you a fan of things from Thailand?" She asks him. 

Mew can see Gulf's exaggerated nod in his peripheral vision. His receptors are so cute when they bounce. "It was one of my favorite Earth countries to study." 

Kemi grins at both of them. "How lucky that our esteemed captain is from Bangkok. Mew, weren't you just telling me you'd like to improve your Pada'ar?"

Gulf makes a small noise and turns to him. Mew can't help but meet his eyes, taking in the sight of his angelic face. He's even lovelier up close. 

"Is this true, Captain Suppasit?" His lips part in anticipation, and Mew's cheeks grow warm. 

"Mew," he tells him. "Call me Mew. And yes, I'm fond of learning languages." 

Gulf's receptors turn darker shades of pink and blue, causing the Rian scientists to look at him again. One of them gasps. 

"Captain," she calls out. "Are you alright? Our gravity should make it more difficult for your body to send blood upwards, and yet your face appears flushed. Should we take you to the infirmary?" This time, it's the humans who pause and look at Mew. Will this become a regular thing at meals? 

Another Rian scientist leans in to whisper to her and her green receptors darken for a second as she covers her mouth. "Apologies," she says to Mew. "I'm not very knowledgeable about human bodily functions." She gives him and Gulf a knowing smile. Great. 

He looks around at his team, at their confused or amused expressions. Whether reluctantly or in order to save him from further embarrassment, they resume their conversations with the Rian scientists.

"Well, P'Mew," says Gulf. His Thai has a rounded, delicate sound to it. "I believe there is much we can learn from each other." 

Mew opens his mouth to speak, but the words fail him. He's too distracted by the swaying of Gulf's antennae and the curve of his chestnut shaped lips. His receptors haven't changed back to their normal hue. 

"Oh, Gulf," says one of Mew's team members, Dr. Sabine Toussaint of France. "I meant to say merci for the card you left in my room. Your French script is beautiful." 

He nods at her, his receptors lightening just slightly. "Merci beaucoup. And you are most welcome."

The other team members echo Sabine's sentiments and Gulf responds in phrases from their various native tongues- English, Mandarin, Spanish, Gujarati, Russian, Tagalog, Japanese, Yoruba, and German. Apparently, everyone from Mew's team received a personalized welcome card. Perhaps he shouldn't think himself so special. 

"Alright," Kemi says in English. "Just how many languages do you speak?"

Gulf laughs and the sound is clear and sweet. "Nine fluently- four from La'am Ria and five from Earth. Conversationally, another two from La'am Ria and four from Earth." 

She whistles and nods. "I guess that's why you're Chief Translator."

"And Thai?" Asks Sabine. "Are you fluent or conversational?"

"Conversational," he says, shrinking into his seat. "I've never had anyone to practice with." 

The entire table lets out a sound of pity. The entire table, except for Mew, who's been cutting the same piece of protein cutlet for the last two minutes, and Gulf, whose receptors are nearly red and navy. 

"In case you were wondering, Captain," says Kemi, "that was your cue." 

He sighs and sets down his utensils. "Nong, I think you and I are both tired of this embarrassment," he says in Thai. "It seems they want me to ask you for a meeting."

"It seems so," Gulf says back in Thai. "Please don't feel obligated."

"It's no obligation," he says, looking into his large, doe-like eyes. "How soon can I see you again?" He's not normally this bold, but it seems the universe is trying to tell him something. 

The colors of his receptors lighten once more. Has he done something wrong? But they continue to lighten past their original color until they almost glow. "I have time after dinner," he offers. How pretty he looks. 

"Good, now pretend to be sad."

"Alai na, Phi?" _Come again?_

Mew forces his smile to subside. "Pretend to look disappointed. Then come to my room after dinner?"

"Oh." He looks down at the table, his receptors returning to their natural color. "I'll be there."

Kemi clears her throat. "Well?" 

Mew looks around the table and shrugs. "It seems our schedules do not align. We'll try again next week." 


	2. Gravitational Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the Chief Translator forgets words sometimes.

Mew admires Gulf's profile as he paces the floor of his bedroom. His antennae bounce excitedly while his receptors pulse with brightness.

"Which one is faster?" He repeats Mew's question in Thai. "Faster? Horse or donkey? I admit, I haven't studied much Earth zoology." 

Mew laughs and sits on the floor with his Thai to Pada'ar dictionary. The concentration on Gulf's face is adorable. "It's donkey," he finally tells him, "because donkey goes first." 

His receptors go dim for a moment before they brighten once again. "Donkey goes.. ah!" He doubles over with laughter, having understood the joke. His eyes shut tight and his mouth forms a heart shaped smile. Mew could watch him laugh forever. Gulf clutches his stomach and joins him on the floor. "Thai word jokes are my favorite." 

"Then I wish I knew more. I was never really fond of them until now."

"Oh?" Gulf's antennae twitch. "Why now?"

Mew shuts his dictionary and takes a deep breath. "Because I like the sound of your laugh," he says in Pada'ar. 

His receptors darken almost instantly. "Thank you," he mumbles. "I should go. I've been here almost an hour. I'm sure you're tired." 

Mew's heart sinks as he watches him rise to his feet. Had he guessed wrong? Was he too bold? He struggles to get up, but the extra gravity makes it a little harder. 

"Here." Gulf extends his hand, and when they touch, his receptors pulse once again. 

They stand face to face, so close in height, yet so far in understanding. 

"Thank you for joining me," Mew says in clumsy Pada'ar.

Gulf's face is placid and unreadable as usual. Every time Mew thinks he's seen a glimpse of something, he's been proven wrong. "Thank you for inviting me," he responds in perfect Thai. His receptors are normal as Mew shuts the door behind him. 

_____________________

Mew does a walkthrough of the medical bay. His two medics, Dr. Galena Vasquez of Mexico and Dr. Nathan Fraser of Canada, set up their stations to begin physical examinations. 

The Rian officer leading the walkthrough gestures at a series of cabinets and says something in Pada'ar. Mew's team nods and looks at Gulf for the translation. 

"Dr. Pthlora'an says you are welcome to any supplies in these cabinets, just keep track of what has been used so that we may restock them." 

The walkthrough continues on to the biology, chemistry, anthropology, mechanical engineering, and computer labs. Mew's various team members set up their equipment while Mew tries not to watch Gulf's adorable shuffling walk. He tries not to stare at the graceful and delicate way Gulf stands or tilts his head as he listens to people talk. And he tries very, very hard to remember to breathe when Gulf laughs or smiles, but that's probably the hardest thing of all. He sighs with relief when they reach the astrophysics and quantum physics lab, where he and Kemi will be working. 

Dr. Pthlora'an says a few words and gestures at the work stations and then at Gulf. Mew's limited understanding of Pada'ar leaves him panicked. Did he hear what he just thought he heard?

Gulf's receptors darken so slightly that Mew wonders if he's imagining it. "The doctor says our physics lab has recently been upgraded with new equipment. Many of the computers do not even have operating systems in Earth languages yet. He says I will be working with you to translate until they release the software updates in English." 

Shia.

Mew presses his palm to Dr. Pthlora'an's to bid him farewell. The room is quiet once he leaves, just Mew, Kemi, and Gulf staring at each other. Only the hum of electronics fills the air. 

"So," says Kemi, breaking the silence, "breakfast was delicious. What on Earth- I mean, what on La'am Ria was it?" 

Gulf laughs and nods his head. "Yes, it's one of my favorites. It's called hryop. It's a grain porridge with minced meat."

"It reminds me of congee," says Mew. 

"The cooking method is similar, I believe." His receptors brighten as he logs into the computer station. "There are so many more Earth cuisine restaurants here than back home. I've been trying to go to as many as I can."

"No kidding." Kemi hands a box of files to Mew. "What kind of Earth food do they have around here?"

"Oh, lots!" Gulf's eyes light up. "Hamburgers, lo mein, lasagna, tacos, curry, sushi-"

"Sushi?" Mew looks up from his laptop. "They have sushi here?"

He shrugs. "Well, as similar as possible. Our fish are different, of course, but the method of preparation is the same. Most of these restaurants are owned by human immigrants, so they're as close to authentic as possible with our meat and vegetation." 

"Huh, I guess I never think about all the immigrants living on the planet," says Kemi. "Our team is only stationed for two years, but I forget there are humans who start brand new lives here." 

"Are there so few Rian who live on Earth?" Gulf's face is calm, but his voice sounds hesitant. 

"A fair number," Mew answers. "At least in the big cities- Tokyo, New York, Paris…"

"Bangkok?" 

Mew's cheeks flush at the mention of his home. "Not as many as other places, I'm afraid. I'd only met one Rian before joining the Space Academy." 

"Plenty in Nigeria," says Kemi. "The Rian are very interested in our rich agriculture. Most of them are from Xi'ian, though, not Pada'ar." 

Gulf nods, shaking his antennae. "Yes, the country of Xi'ian produces a majority of food for our planet, whereas Pada'ar is known as the scientific capital. That's why I came here for work."

Mew startles. "You're not from Pada'ar?" 

He smiles as his receptors shift in hue. "I'm from the mountains. My country is called Sua'a Kula'ar." 

"How curious." Mew presses a finger to his lip. "It sounds so much like the Thai phrase suankularb, which means-"

"Rose garden," says Gulf. "Yes, I know. It's why I started learning Thai in the first place, even before they announced that Thailand had joined the Earth Space Program." 

Mew smiles, his chest filling with warmth. "And we both ended up here, away from our homes."

"Yes," says Gulf. His receptors brighten as he smiles. "I am a traveler, like you."

"Ah, shoot," says Kemi. She freezes and looks up from her laptop. "Sorry. I forgot my password. You two keep flirting- I mean chatting." 

"Flirting?" Gulf's eyes narrow in confusion. "I forget the meaning of this word. I haven't heard it since university…" he tilts his head and scratches at his ear. Mew's face is warm again. 

"Really, Captain?" Dr. Galena Vasquez stands in the doorway. "Does the increase in gravity mean nothing to your circulatory system?"

"Alai wa? I mean- sorry?" 

She shakes her head and points at her clipboard. "Time for your physical, sir." 

_____________________

Mew flinches as Galena attaches another cold electrode to his chest. "Shia…" 

"Calm down, you big baby." She warms up her stethoscope before pressing it to his back. "Inhale. Exhale. One more time in. And let it out. Good." 

"Galena?" 

"Sir?"

"You're an expert on Rian anatomy and physiology, yes?" 

"Ah…" she laughs and wraps a blood pressure cuff around his arm. "Mr. I Fell Asleep In Rian Biology Class Everyday is suddenly curious about the handsome alien boy?" 

"I really hate that we all went to the same academy."

"What do you want to know?" 

He pouts while she takes his blood pressure. "Their receptors… why do some Rian have one color and others have two colors?" 

"You really did sleep through that class, didn't you?" She chuckles, removing the cuff. "125/83, normal for the first few days on the planet. And the receptor colors are used to attract mates."

"What, like plumage?" 

"A bit more informative than that." She taps on his knees to check his reflexes. "The colors themselves don't have meanings, but the difference in one-tone and two-tone receptors is important. Those with one-tone receptors are attracted to mates of the opposite sex. Those with two-tone receptors have the gene for same-sex attraction." 

Mew freezes. What did she just say? "Their sexual orientation manifests in their physical appearance?" 

"Roughly. A Rian with two-tone receptors may be homosexual, bisexual, pansexual- as long as the individual has the gene for same-sex attraction, then their receptors will be two different colors." 

"Shia. Imagine if humans could display such a thing. How different our world would be."

She sighs and makes a few notes on his chart. "Pity, isn't it? So much hatred could have been prevented on Earth. Here, same-sex attraction is a vital part of their ecological system. It helps prevent overpopulation, therefore preventing over-consumption of resources." 

Mew's stomach feels bubbly, though he's not sure why. Excitement? Panic? Nervousness? "Why do they get brighter and darker?"

Galena sighs and rips off one of the electrodes. Mew yelps and rubs at the tender spot. "How did you ever graduate? Isn't it obvious? They show emotion."

Of course. Like blushing or lighting up with joy, quite literally. "So, darker means they're embarrassed?"

"Embarrassed, angry, sad… bashful." She grins at him. "And they lighten when they're amused, excited, or startled. They can also change colors when they pick up someone else's emotions."

"Sorry, what?"

She slaps her forehead. "Mew, why do you think they're called receptors? They're used to receive or detect pheromones. Rian can sense _emotions._ " She rips off another electrode. "Why do you think every time Gulf blushes, the other Rian look at you? They can feel his shyness." 

"Oh my God."

"Yup." She rips another one off. 

"Ah! Do you have to- ah!" He pants, massaging his skin. "Can they sense our emotions, too?"

"Trust me, with the way you're crushing on that boy, they don't need to. But yes, just not as strongly." 

"Why is everybody on my team so insubordinate?" 

She smiles and gently peels off the last electrode. "Because we love our captain. So, when are you going to ask him out?" 

He stiffens and looks at her. "Don't you think that would be inappropriate of me?" 

She groans and secures an elastic band around his arm. "Make a fist. Ah, I never have trouble finding a good vein on you…" she takes a blood sample from him. "Relax your hand. Good." 

"Is that a yes?" 

Galena presses a cotton pad to the wound and wraps his arm. "Don't take that off for the next hour. And hey, you're the astrophysicist. You know how unlikely it was for us to find a planet similar to ours with intelligent life that resembles our own, _and_ is within our warp speed capacity."

"I did the math when I was fifteen years old." 

"Nerd. Anyway, as unlikely as all that is, to find someone who makes your blood pump the way it does in this gravity… but what do I know? I'm just a doctor." She smiles and hands him a lollipop. "Send Kemi over when you get back to the physics lab, would you?" 

______________________

"Are you kidding me? You're delusional," says Kemi. 

"I believe it is you who suffers from delusions." Gulf tells her. "You're blinded by herd mentality."

"At least my herd is the best herd." 

"Your herd exhibits a false sense of superiority."

"You're going down, alien boy!" 

"You will be consuming dust, human!" 

"Alai wa?" Mew enters the lab to find Kemi and Gulf laughing at each other. "But I- I heard shouting from the hallway." He rubs his temples and takes a seat. 

"I'm teaching him how to trash talk," says Kemi with a smile. 

"We support opposing Earth football teams," Gulf explains. 

"Ah, yes. Manchester United rears it's overrated head." Mew unpacks more of his files. "Your turn with the doc, Kemi." 

"At least I'm not a little poshie who supports Chelsea," she teases Gulf on her way out. 

"I see you were both productive while I was gone." Mew sneaks a glance at his receptors. Why are they so cute? He wonders if they're as soft as they look. 

"We were waiting for a computer simulation to finish running." He logs back into his computer. "Meanwhile, she explained to me what flirting is." 

Mew drops the stack of papers in his hands. "Shia. I mean- oh, really?" His face is warm again and he recalls Galena's words. _Someone who makes your blood pump the way it does in this gravity…_

Gulf nods and looks at him over his shoulder. There's a hint of teasing in his grin. "Have you been flirting with me, Captain?" 


	3. No Such Earthly Policies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mew learns that things are a little different on La'am Ria than they are on Earth.

"Are you flirting with me, Captain?" 

Mew stares at the beautiful Rian translator. That teasing grin, those curious eyes, and his two-tone receptors all prompt him to say yes, _yes I've been flirting with you._ "Would it be inappropriate of me?" He asks instead. 

Gulf turns back to the computer and sighs. "I don't know. Human anatomy is not as communicative as Rian anatomy." He sounds disappointed. 

"You mean like receptors?" 

Gulf's own receptors turn a deep shade of pink and blue and he faces him once more. "Yes. So you see, it would be inappropriate if you were the sort of person who would have one-tone receptors." He looks down at the floor. "But it wouldn't be if…"

Mew's stomach jumps. "I would be two-toned," he says, almost too eagerly. He looks away at the sight of Gulf's receptors pulsing brightly. His stomach flips, and it feels like he's in zero Gs again. 

"P'Mew," he says in Thai. "I would enjoy it if you continued to flirt with me." 

Mew lets out a breath of air he didn't realize he was holding. He laughs, running a hand through his hair and leaning against the counter for support. "Khrab. I would enjoy that, too." 

Gulf blushes, as now Mew realizes he's doing, and returns to his work. "The simulation just finished, by the way. It's all numbers, so I don't think you'll need me to translate." 

_____________________

"I don't understand your question, Captain," says Director Pila'ari. "Are you asking permission to date Kana'awut?" 

Mew startles. "Um, indirectly… eventually, yes. I wanted to see if there were any policies against such a thing. I have the utmost respect for-"

"Save it, Captain," she says with a wave of her hand. "Why should there be any policies against love? You humans are so restrictive about your emotions. It strikes me as counterproductive, seeing as your species can't tell what others are feeling." 

"Trust me, it seems counterproductive to me, too." 

She chuckles and rises from her desk. "Then you've made a good choice in courting a Rian. Truth be told, even if we did have such Earthly policies against office romance, I would likely make an exception for Kana'awut."

"Ma'am?" 

"He's been here for five years now, and he's never gotten close to anyone. He's a very lonely young man." She pours herself a drink and holds up an empty glass. "Whiskey? Imported from Earth and everything." 

"No, thank you."

"He's shy, as you've noticed." She chuckles again. "Doesn't take a set of receptors to sense that. It's never been easy for him to make friends. Sometimes I wonder if he studied languages as another way to connect to people." She shrugs and takes a sip of her drink. 

Mew's mind is racing, much like his heart. He's been here for three days and he's already-how did she put it? Asking permission to date Kana'awut? Someone he literally just met? Is he crazy for letting himself get so distracted? 

"Are you aware, Captain, that you emit higher than average pheromones for a human?" 

"Ma'am?" 

"I can sense your panic from here." She sits back at her desk and swirls her whiskey around the glass. "No doubt, you're concerned that your priorities are not where they should be, and you're surprised that your feelings for Kana'awut have developed unreasonably fast." 

"How do you-"

She points at her receptors to answer his question. "It also helps that I read your psychological profile." She laughs and slaps at her desk. "Ah, well. Among other things, it says that you're dedicated, serious, exceedingly earnest for a human… and that you're happy. Very few humans are happy, did you know that, Captain?" 

"Unfortunately, I do."

"When you first set foot on my base, you had such joy about you, I could sense it from the same distance as I could from a Rian." She leans back in her chair and smiles. "That kind of joy for your work, for your purpose- I can't see how falling in love would diminish it, only give you more happiness to fuel your passion." 

Mew stares at her, his words caught in his throat. "You speak of love, but it's only been three days..." 

"And yet here you are," she says, giving him a knowing smile. "Your human mentality might make this hard to believe, but your attention to your feelings makes a very good impression on us Rian. I wish more humans would follow their hearts like you do." 

"Thank you." 

"Alright, get out. I have work to do." She grins and waves him off.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, and Captain?" 

"Ma'am?"

"He likes crispy pork and basil. A dish from your country, I believe?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"There's an excellent Earth restaurant in the city. Drithi can give you the address." 

"Thank you." 

"Have fun."

_____________________

Mew takes the scenic route back to the physics lab. He walks through one of the many gardens surrounding the base, stopping to marvel at the strange flowers. He hears a voice in the distance and freezes when he recognizes the soft, rounded accent as it speaks in Thai. 

"Do you want up?" Gulf asks. 

Mew turns the corner and finds his junior crouched in front of a tiny animal, similar to a cat. It paws at his knee until Gulf scoops it up and places it on his leg.

"Is that what you wanted?" He asks the cat creature. He pets the top of its head and scratches its cheeks. "Nalak nalak." _So cute._

Mew opens his mouth to speak, but Gulf beats him to it. "Do you know, P'Mew, that you send out a higher amount of pheromones than most humans?" 

He laughs and joins him, crouched down. "I've been recently informed." 

"Do you like tomlars?" Gulf strokes the creature's fur. 

"I've never seen one until now." He holds his hand out for it to sniff. "It's kind of like a cat." 

"Cats…" Gulf's smile widens. "I'm very fascinated by cats. I've always wanted to see one."

"Well," Mew grins, letting their fingers touch as they pet the tomlar, "if you're ever in Bangkok, I'll take you to a cat cafe." 

"Wait, the cats are… food?" His receptors turn so dark that they're almost black. 

"No!" Mew reaches for his hand, startling the tomlar away. "No, of course not. It's a type of cafe where cats wander around freely and sit with you at your table." 

"Oh." He breathes a sigh of relief. "That sounds much better. I think I would like to visit one of these cat cafes, then." 

They laugh together and Mew realizes they're still holding hands. "Oh, sorry." 

"Why?" Gulf squeezes his fingers. "Didn't you say you would flirt with me?" 

Mew's chest seizes. How beautiful he is up close. How perfectly their hands fit together. He brings Gulf's hand to his lips and kisses it. "Yes." 

His receptors pulse red and navy. "P'Mew is good at flirting." 

"I'm glad you think so, because I'm terrified."

"I know, I can feel your emotions." Gulf smiles so sweetly that Mew feels he might burst. "And yet you still flirt with me. That makes you good at it."

"In that case, I'm amazing." He laughs and lets his head fall into Gulf's shoulder. 

"Well, I wouldn't say amazing…" 

"Aow." 

Their laughter fills the garden and Mew wishes they could stay here all day. He tugs on Gulf's wrist and they walk hand in hand toward the laboratories. He pauses to look at him in the Rian sunlight, admiring his radiant skin and the plumpness of his cherry lips. His heart feels full and overjoyed. It's enough just to look at him, at someone who causes that zero gravity sensation in his stomach. Someone who makes his blood pump the way it does in this gravity. 


	4. Close Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does it feel to be flirted with by Captain Mew?

Gulf feels the press of P'Mew's leg against him at dinner. It's light, unobtrusive, but definitely there. Definitely on purpose, and Gulf knows his receptors are darkening with blush. Ever since that moment last week when he kissed his hand in the garden, the handsome Captain has been finding little ways to touch him. A brush of his fingers when he hands him things, the lean of his shoulder when they sit side by side, and a hand pressed to the small of his back when they walk together. Gulf can't remember the last time he was touched so much, and it fills him with an effervescence that leaves him awake at night. And in those midnight moments of solitude, Gulf clutches a pillow to his chest and wishes he could feel more of the Captain's touch. 

He looks over at Mew, smiling at the sight of his large and expressive eyes. Gulf has dreamt of those eyes, ever since that first night when P'Mew invited him to his room. He's fantasized about being adored by those eyes, feeling them all over him as one might feel his emotions. And Gulf can feel those too, feel them so keenly he would swear the Captain were Rian. For all his intimidating presence, his Phi is quite often nervous and shy. But mostly happy. And it makes Gulf happy. 

"Can I help you?" Asks P'Mew. His tone is teasing. 

Gulf purses his lips. A wave of excitement radiates from his senior. He suspects the Captain has a thing for his lips. "Maybe. Are you free for a Thai lesson this evening?" 

"Shai." He smiles and something constricts in his chest. How handsome he is, how charming with his mesmerizing eyes. "My room after dinner?" 

Gulf nods and he notices Mew's eyes travel up to his receptors. More emotion emanates from him. Happiness. Gulf has another suspicion, which is that the Captain finds his receptors cute. 

_____________________

They sit on the floor again, only closer this time. Gulf leans over the book in his lap, tracing the curve of an elephant's trunk on the page. "Are they really that massive?" 

Mew wraps an arm around his shoulder, making Gulf melt at the touch. How safe he feels, how protected. "Yes, they're magnificent. I would love to show you someday."

"Would you really?" Gulf looks into his eyes to find them already on him. It brings a rush to his stomach and chest. 

"Have you ever thought of going to Earth?" 

"All the time, Phi." He rests his head against Mew's. "I've dreamt of visiting Earth since I was a boy."

"I'm a little afraid to take you, to be honest." 

"Oh?" 

"You're so cute, other men will definitely flirt with you." 

Gulf blushes deeply, both from his own shyness and from Mew's. His heart can hardly stand this flirting. There's an ache that throbs in his chest whenever he's around his Phi, one filled with longing. Not just for the tender touches, but for something more. 

"P'Mew khrab?" 

Mew's arms wrap around him, warm and protective. "You're so cute when you do that, do you know?" 

"I was wondering…" but he struggles to find the words. He wishes the Captain could sense his emotions so he wouldn't have to verbalize the yearning that eats away at him. 

"What is it?" 

"I was wondering…" but his courage fails him. He doesn't know how to ask for more than touches and hugs. "...If you'd like to go to the city with me this weekend." 

His eyes widen, so big and entrancing that Gulf feels the effervescence building in his stomach. "Does Nong read minds as well as emotions? I was going to ask you the same thing." 

"Then, is that what is known as a date?" 

"Shai." 

__________________

"Don't think I can't see you," says Kemi. She peeks her head out of her bedroom door and smiles. "What brings you to chez moi?" 

"Um… nothing," he answers in Yoruba.

"Don't lie," she teases. "Come in, help me pick out an ensemble. I could use a Rian opinion." 

She holds up a blouse and skirt. "What do you think? Is it suitable for the sophistication of Pada'ar? Or does it scream _human_?" 

"But you are human."

"Yeah, but does it scream _fresh off the spaceship?"_

"But you are-"

"Help me look cool, will you?" 

Gulf winces and gives her a sheepish smile. "I'm afraid I can't help with that. That's actually the reason I came here…"

Her eyes light up and she drags him to her couch to sit. "Spill, alien boy." 

He laughs, feeling the mirth radiating from her. "Technically, you're the alien here." 

"Oh, shit, you're right." They laugh together until tears form in their eyes. 

"I like that shirt next to you," Gulf tells her. "The color would look nice against your skin." 

"My lucky shirt. Gulf, I like your taste." She shrugs. "Well, apart from Mew." She laughs to show she's joking. 

"Speaking of Mew," he says. "I have a... well, a date with him tomorrow and I don't know what to wear." 

Her eyes go wide and she makes a surprised noise. "A date? Damn. The Captain doesn't waste any time, does he?" 

Gulf sits up straighter. "I'm the one who asked him out." 

"Why, Gulf, I'm impressed." She nudges him with her elbow. "Where are you taking him?" 

"There's an Earth restaurant he wants to go to. I've never been." He looks down at the floor. "What do you think would make me look… attractive to him?" 

Kemi holds up her hand. "Oh, my god. Oh, my god, Gulf, you're too precious." She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "So cute. Anyway, let's go to your room and see what you have." 

"Huh, for some reason, I thought you'd have a bunch of Earth shit all over the place." Kemi glances around his room. "Okay, let's see your closet." 

Gulf shows her his favorite shirts and pants. Casual, comfortable clothing. Nothing particularly stylish. 

"Blue, gray, blue, black, black, blue, gray…" she shakes her head at him. "You know clothing comes in other colors, yes?" 

"I don't like to stand out."

"Don't worry, next to Mew, you won't. That man loves his labels."

"Labels?" 

"Designer brand clothing," she explains.

"Oh! I have one of those!" He reaches into the back of his closet. "It was a gift from a relative." He pulls out a red shirt with a deep v-neck. 

Kemi's jaw drops and she strokes the front of it. "Gulf, my boy, this shirt will get you laid for sure." 

"What is laid?" 


	5. Orbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all first dates go as planned.

Mew is fucked. Absolutely fucked, from the moment he opened his door and found Gulf standing there in a red shirt. A red shirt that brings out the radiance of his golden skin and the touch of pink at his cheeks. A red shirt tucked into his pants, showing off his tiny waist. And a red shirt with a v-neck that goes aaaaaall the way down his chest. 

How many times now has Mew wanted to turn around and carry Gulf back to his room? To lay him down on his bed and feel every inch of his skin on his fingertips? To kiss his way down the exposed flesh of his chest and take in the scent of him? To taste those perfect chestnut lips at last? He's completely lost track. 

Gulf presses close to him in the metro car heading for the city. "Mew?" 

He looks into those enchanting Bambi eyes and smiles. How his chest aches with longing. "Yes?" 

"As flattering as it is, can you think about something else? Everyone in the car can sense your arousal." 

"What?" He looks at the various Rian around them. Most avoid eye contact, but a few of them shoot him encouraging grins. One guy gives him a thumbs up. "Shia. I'm sorry. I'm not used to…"

"I know." Gulf chuckles. His breath washes over Mew's neck and it brings out a fresh wave of desire. "Sorry about this."

"About what? Ah!" He doubles over as Gulf tickles his stomach. A jolt of panic slices through his body, inducing a string of giggles that earns him even more stares. But at least he's not horny anymore. He gasps for air and clings to the handrail. "Thanks." 

"No problem." 

_____________________

Shia. Mew stares at Gulf's lips as he takes another bite of krapow. He's always sat next to him in the dining hall, and seeing him from the front is a completely different experience. Watching those pillowy chestnut lips as he chews is excruciating. Gulf licks at them and Mew squeezes his spoon and fork. 

"P'Mew, are you okay na khrab?"

The metal digs into his skin, but he doesn't let go. "Fine."

"You know you can't actually lie to me about your emotions, right?" 

"Right…" he sighs and opens his hands. Lines from the handles are dented into his palms. "I'm, uh… you're… beautiful."

Gulf's receptors blush deep pink and blue, so much so that a few Rian look over at their table. "Captain…" 

"Sorry." He adds some chili sauce to his food. He's going to need a distraction. 

"There's no need to apologize."

"I was apologizing to myself," says Mew. He takes a deep breath and eats a large spoonful of krapow. 

They say spicy isn't a flavor. It's a type of pain. And right now, with the heat of chilis spreading over his tongue, Mew believes it with every fiber of his trembling being. His forehead is already perspiring, and his eyes are watering. 

"P'Mew!" Gulf gasps. He slides over his pink milk. "Here. Why did you do that?" 

He coughs and takes a sip. The cool sweetness barely numbs the heat. "Because…" he coughs again and takes another sip. "Because it's the only way I can distract myself from my feelings. Not just because of that… enticing shirt, but because I can't believe I'm on a date with you." 

Gulf blushes again and smiles. "What am I going to do with you, Phi?" 

"I have some ideas." 

"Take another bite, Captain." 

"That was one of them."

Gulf laughs and signals for the waiter. "Boxes and the check, please?" He glances back at Mew with something new in his eyes. Something like fire.

Something like want. 

Mew takes another sip of pink milk, but the fire in his mouth doesn't compare to the fire in his chest. 

Gulf pulls out his phone and taps at the screen. "I hope you don't mind, Captain." He looks up and grins. "I thought we could skip to dessert." 

"Um… I'm going to finish your pink milk now." 

"Help yourself."

They stand outside with their leftovers. Funny how much the city of Pada'ar reminds him of Bangkok. "I think you'd fit in just fine back home. This area is like Sathorn district."

Gulf smiles and looks around at the myriad of restaurants that line the street. "I'd love for you to see more of Pada'ar. Unfortunately, it will have to wait."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry, Captain, but I think this was a mistake."

The words sting him as shame floods his body. It's because he's embarrassed Gulf in public, isn't it? He looks down at the ground. He's never been capable of controlling his emotions. 

Gulf sets down his bag of leftovers and grabs Mew's hand. "That's not what I meant, P'Mew." He laughs and leans his head down to look at him. "I meant we're both too distracted by the same thing."

"Which is what?"

"Each other."

Mew glances up to see Gulf's teasing smile. "Oh. So… what are we doing now?" 

A taxi pulls up and Gulf taps on his phone screen again. "I thought it would be best if we avoided the public, so I arranged for more private transportation." He grabs his bag and gets into the car. 

_______________________

They're giggling down the hallway as they make their way to the dormitories. Gulf pulls on his hand, dragging him up a flight of stairs. 

"Damn extra gravity," says Mew, breathing heavier. Gulf yanks him down a corridor, but Mew pulls back. "Wait, this is the wrong floor. My room is up one more flight."

Gulf laughs and tugs on his hand. "Who says we're going to your room?" 

Gulf's room turns out to be an apartment, complete with a kitchen, living room, and two bedrooms. 

"Do you have a roommate?" Mew asks. 

"The second room is my office." He puts the food away in the fridge. "Is this really what you want to talk about?" 

"I-" 

He approaches and places a hand on Mew's chest. Can Gulf feel the thundering of his heart? The way it cries out for him? His characteristic shyness appears for but a moment before his confidence takes over. Seeing Gulf like this is exhilarating. His eyes are large and expressive. Galaxy eyes. "Wouldn't you rather kiss me, Captain?" 

"Yes." The word leaves him as a whisper, yet he does nothing. He's frozen, staring at Gulf's chestnut lips. Could it really be that simple? To just lean in and…

"Here," says Gulf. "Let me help you." He closes his eyes and leans forward. 

Mew's body is drawn to him, propelled toward him until he feels the soft press of Gulf's lips against his own. And god, those lips could send him into orbit. The feeling of zero gravity overwhelms him as their tongues meet and their hands seek each other out. Hands at his tiny waist, squeezing as he pulls Gulf closer, closer until their bodies are flush. How good he feels in his arms. He reaches up to caress his cheek and Gulf moans against his mouth. 

Mew pulls away, dizzy at the sight of Gulf's eyes so heavy with longing and lips parted and waiting for more. And more is what he gets as he dives back in. His kisses are flavored with basil and pink milk and Mew wonders what the rest of him tastes like. He seeks out his neck for the answer, nuzzling and kissing until he feels fingers run through his hair, tugging and pulling as he leaves marks on his skin.

"Will you be mine tonight, Captain?" Gulf whimpers as Mew nips at his ear. 

"Are you sure?" He pulls back to find him flushed and radiant with desire. How beautiful he looks. "It's only been our first date. I don't expect-"

Gulf smiles and kisses him softly. "How difficult it must be for humans to trust the feelings of others when they can't sense them." He widens his eyes and guides Mew's fingers to his neck. "Can you feel my pulse, P'Mew? Can you see the dilation of my pupils? And surely you can see the blush in my receptors. Do you still doubt that I want this?" 

"No."

"And I can feel your desire like a tidal wave. But even stronger than that, I feel…" he looks away, shy for the first time since they returned to the base. 

Mew brings his hand up to Gulf's cheek. Of course. How hard has it been for Gulf to communicate his feelings when he's so used to others being able to sense them? "All this time, you've been feeling me fall for you, haven't you?" 

He nods in his endearing, exaggerated way, receptors bobbing. Mew pulls him in for another kiss, deeper this time, willing himself to radiate his emotions, trying to communicate in Gulf's way. After all, it's what Gulf's been doing this whole time. 

________________________

Gulf smells like roses. Bold. Fragrant. Provocative. Mew closes his eyes, pushing deeper inside of him, inhaling the floral scent as Gulf moans underneath him. Fingers caress his back and shoulders, nails digging in as Mew thrusts harder. The exquisite heat of Gulf is driving him insane and the taste of him on his lips leaves him delirious. 

"Mew…" his name fills the darkness, cradled by Gulf's voice. "Mew… Mew…" 

His kisses pull him into such depths of pleasure that he can't remember anything ever feeling this good. 

Fingers through his hair, legs wrapped around him, and that voice whispering his name like a prayer. He buries his face against Gulf's neck, drunk off the rose aroma of his lover. "Tua-aeng," he whispers. "Mine…"

"Yours…" Gulf pushes him off and onto his back. "Just as you are mine." He lowers himself onto him, his head thrown back as Mew enters that intoxicating heat once more. How ethereal he looks in the scant light. How incredible he feels with each movement of his hips, his hand tracing down his neck and chest and down to stroke himself as he rocks back and forth on top of him. 

There's no orbit anymore, just the force of Gulf's gravity pulling him in, sending him into euphoria. "Tua-aeng…" 

Mew's hands dig into his hips, slamming him down again and again. That sweet and seductive heat drives him to the edge of his galaxy. Their moans filling the room, panting and whining and groaning because it's all too much but not nearly enough. The dark is illuminated by the soft glow of Gulf's receptors as he quickens his pace. It reflects the sweat on his neck and chest, glistening in the pale blue and pink light. 

"You're so beautiful," Mew tells him, reaching up for his cheek. Gulf grabs his hand and brings it to his receptor, shivering as they make contact. 

_Oh._

"Gently," he says. Mew brushes his finger over the soft fluff. The result is immediate as he feels Gulf tighten around his length. 

"Mew…" his voice is desperate, pleading. His breath is shaky. 

Mew sits up, letting Gulf rest against his shoulders. He rocks their bodies back and forth while the shift in angle causes them to cry out together. He's never known pleasure like this before, never fit so perfectly with another person. Someone who makes his blood pump the way it does in this gravity. He nestles once more against Gulf's neck, licking at the sheen of perspiration and savoring the sweet taste of it. The taste of rose petals. 

"Close, P'Mew… I'm so close…" 

The soft glow of his receptors pulses and grows stronger. Gulf whimpers, arching his back and letting Mew see just how completely undone he is. Faster and harder, chasing that unreachable place, compelled by the vortex of their passion. It builds inside him, threatening to unravel the very fabric of his being. He's lost to the consuming heat of Gulf and the sounds of his ecstasy and the scent of roses. 

"Mew…" a final strangled cry as Gulf fills the room with shimmering light as his receptors glow and he succumbs to his climax. The force of it brings Mew over that precipice and into the freefall of his own release. But instead of plummeting, it feels like soaring. It feels like flying. 

They lie in each other's arms, spent and blissful. Mew traces his finger across the gentle curve of Gulf's hip. How incredible it felt to be inside him, to be one with him. "You're amazing," he says. 

Gulf grins and stretches languidly. "And you were… mmmm…" he rolls onto his back and runs a hand through his hair. He laughs and looks up at him. "When can we do it again?" 

Mew laughs and leans over to kiss him. He could get used to such things. "Give me time to recover, at least."

He muses, finger tapping at his chin. "Or…"

"Or?" Mew raises an eyebrow. He feels a rush run through his core. Is Gulf suggesting…?

"I believe humans refer to it as switching?" 

His eyes widen as Gulf leans up onto his elbow. Already he can smell the scent of roses, can feel the tug of Gulf's gravity. A hunger forms in his gut, primal and yearning and wanton. A desire he hasn't been able to satisfy in years. The desire to be taken. The hunger spreads and warms his cheeks. He licks his lips and lies back on the pillows. 

"I'm yours," he tells Gulf. 


	6. Binary Stars

Mew's emotions are like the ocean. Gulf has never sensed a human so completely, so entirely, has never felt such depth and magnitude from one before. Every touch and kiss and thrust causes teasing ripples of emotions to flow from Mew's consciousness, heightening the sheer pleasure of being inside him. 

He watches, hypnotized by the yielding look in Mew's eyes, by the trembling of his lip as Gulf pushes in deeper. Forceful, ravenous thrusts to feed his own lust and to subdue the torrent of Mew's desire. How his lover craves this stimulation. How he begs for it with those mesmerizing eyes. 

"Yes…" he claws at Gulf's back, his moans loud and unrestrained. When was the last time Mew was taken care of in this way? What a shame for others not to witness him in this state, so vulnerable and so beautiful because of it. Watching him surrender and allow himself to be pleasured. Eyes shut, chest rising, and lips parting to gasp and moan with every thrust of his hips. 

Gulf leans down to capture him in a kiss, caressing his tongue with his own. It excites Mew, sending currents of emotion that leave Gulf breathless. He moans against his mouth, submerged in the delicious heat and friction of their lovemaking. He's so tight around him, so tight and wet and _good_ that Gulf slows to restrain himself from coming too quickly. He wants to make it last for Mew, to satisfy his appetite. He wants to tame the very ocean itself. 

"Do you know?" He whispers to Mew. "Do you know how good you feel?" 

His lover shivers and cries out as Gulf slams into him. "Tua-aeng…" 

"And do you know?" He licks along the edge of his ear. "How much I love being inside you… _Captain?"_

Mew's emotions swell and surge, drowning Gulf in their raw and violent tide. "Gulf… Tua-aeng…" his voice is thick with arousal. 

Gulf smirks and pulls out of him. "Up," he tells him. He strokes his cheek. "Get on your knees for me." 

His eyes blaze as he sits up. They bore into him before he turns around and places his hands on the headboard. Gulf bites down on his lip at the sight of him bent over and ready to be taken. He runs a hand along Mew's back, over his hips, grazing his thighs, appreciating his beauty.

"You bring out such desire in me, Captain." He slips a finger inside him, savoring the noises he makes in response. "I wanted you the moment I saw you. I wanted to be yours. And I wanted to make you mine." He slides in a second finger, moaning at the tightness that beckons to him. 

Mew is an incoherent mess by the time Gulf pushes back inside him. He braces against each of his thrusts, one hand reaching down to stroke himself. Rich and consuming emotions pour out from his subconscious. Gulf is lost to this moment, a prisoner of Mew's riptide. He pushes in as far as he can, hitting that spot that makes Mew cry out. Makes him beg and whine and grip the headboard so tightly his knuckles turn white. 

"I'm… almost there.." Mew pants, pushing back to gain more contact. It's almost too much, and Gulf finds himself close to unraveling. 

He pulls Mew upright and leans him against his chest, thrusting upwards as he holds him close. The feel of Mew's weight on him, the touch of his skin and sweat, and the needy, rapturous noises he makes drive him insane. All the while, a mixture of heady emotions swirl around him, pulling Gulf down in their wake. 

"Will you come for me, Captain?" 

"Gulf…" Mew reaches behind to run his fingers through Gulf's hair, pulling him forward for a kiss. His lips are greedy for him as he strokes himself closer and closer to his orgasm.

Gulf can feel it all. He can feel Mew's desperation. He can feel the need in him, the yearning and the hunger. And Gulf pounds harder into him, hitting that spot, whispering fervent praises into his ear in Thai. _So good, so fucking good. So beautiful._ His receptors bathe Mew in soft pink and blue light, illuminating his muscles and veins as Mew cries out, head falling back, coming into his hand. It's all Gulf needs to push him over the edge. He plunges into the depths of Mew's turbulent euphoria, flooded with sensation as he rides out the waves of their shared ecstasy. The room fills with his glow until his climax subsides and he feels as if he's reached the surface once more, gasping for air. 

He wraps his arms around Mew, kissing his neck and shoulders and cheeks, wrapped in the sudden softness of his afterglow emotions. Bliss. Elation. Comfort. Trust. 

Love. 

"You're amazing," Gulf whispers to him. 

______________________

"Is it different making love to a human?" Mew's eyes are large and curious. They remind Gulf of the moon at its first quarter. 

Gulf laughs and stares up at the ceiling. "Yes." He smiles as Mew kisses his shoulder and chest, down to his stomach. "When I've been with other Rian, we could sense each other and use it to tell what the other person likes. It's convenient, but at the same time a bit…"

"Formulaic?"

"Exactly." He runs his fingers through Mew's hair as he lays across his tummy. "But with you…" he closes his eyes and moans. 

"That good?" 

"It was exciting, knowing that you were watching me, listening to me, _feeling_ me to see what I liked." The room glows with a singular pulse of his receptors. 

"You should know," says Mew, "that I love paying attention to you."

"Mmmm…" Gulf preens and once again, his receptors pulse with faint light. "I like having your attention."

Mew swirls his tongue around the outside of his belly button. They laugh and Gulf pulls him up for a kiss. It feels so good to be this way at last. Has it only been a few weeks?

He pulls away to look at Mew in the moonlight. "You have no idea how good you feel…" he giggles at his lover's shyness. "Aw, Phi, you're bashful! Nalak nalak."

Mew buries his face in Gulf's neck. "It's been so long since I was the…"

"We can do it whenever you want." Gulf's smile widens as he feels his lover squeeze him tighter. "It's not just physical, either. Your emotions are like nothing I've ever experienced. They're so…" he moans again, because there aren't words to describe the particular timbre of his emotions, the distinct resonance that is purely Mew. 

"You can tell the difference between people?" 

"With Rian, yes. Not so much with humans. Your species doesn't usually emit strong enough pheromones for us to sense unless we're in close proximity." He kisses the top of Mew's head. "Human emotions feel different, too. How do I explain it? It's like they exist on a different wavelength that we can just barely detect." 

Mew nods and looks up at him. "And do mine feel like that?"

Gulf chuckles. "Yours feel like a tsunami. But at the same time, magnetic. Like a sort of grav-"

"Gravitational pull?" Mew looks up suddenly.

"How did you…?"

He kisses Gulf, ardently and with renewed arousal. Where is this coming from? "I felt something similar with you," he whispers against his lips. "Something tugging at me, drawing me closer. Some unseen force that keeps me in your orbit." 

"We're like a binary star system," he says, smiling at his handsome Phi. "Two stars that orbit each other." 


End file.
